MattXMello My Immortal
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: MattxMello story to the song My Immortal By Evanescence. Mello is dead and Matt's alive RAted T for Gore and Language


**Before you say I'm a fake for freely telling you people that I used to cut and am on Anti depressants please check the ending description before you criticize me thanks you...**

**I do not own Death Note nor Matt and Mello for that Matter. I wish I did though.**

**This is my first MXM song/story. **

**Sorry that it's a bit depressing. **

_**----------------------------**_

**Matt and Mello love each other but it's too late. They'll never be able to tell each other their feelings towards each other. **

---------------------------------------------

I'm sorry Matt. I couldn't stay by your side like I promised. I'm sorry that I had to leave you. But don't worry I'll always be with you in your heart. Never forget that.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
_

Mello I know your watching me and I know you're in my heart. But I can't stand the thought of not being able to feel the warmth of your skin, and not being able to see your sexy oh so sexy scar on your face. It pains me to know that you can see the blood on my wrists

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

It hurts me to see those self inflicted wounds on Matt. Why Matt? Was I the one who did this to you? Matt please don't make me regret more than I already do. You need to find some one to cheer you up Matt. Our friendship is in the past now, cant you see that.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

I love you Mello. So why wasn't I strong enough to tell you before you left me? I wish you knew before my life became a mess.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

_I love you matt. So why did I leave? Why couldn't I stay with you? Why couldn't I tell you the way I feel? Everything you do make's me smile. You are my world and everything in it._

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

Mello you're my only cure to this Hell. Not the doctor's prescription or my bloody tainted legs and wrists. Nothing can save me but you Mello. So please come back to me. I need you. Why cant you be here when I need YOU the most?

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I know were separated, but why, Why did this happen? I'm always with you Matt no madder where you are, I'll always be there for you. Matt you're my life, that's why I can't be with you, that's why I died. I died so you could live. Please understand that.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_  
_I keep thinking for some reason, that I'll get a call from Near telling me that you need my help with some case. Or maybe you'll tell me to get off my lazy ass and do something besides playing video games. I know you're here with me so why am I so depressed. I know you're probably disappointed with my new scars and cuts, but it's one of my addictions now, and I can't stop.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

I am here Matt. Right beside you. And I'm not leaving. That promise never broke because I'm here. And you know it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_-----------------------------------_

**The reason I can do that so uncaring is, because in sixth grade A fucking ass hole I used to call my friend told the hole fucking school, which made the damn teachers call my parents, and my parents give me a lecture on how this is bad for me and how I should never do it again. And now people think I'm more of a freak than they already did. It's been 4 years since that happened. I stopped cutting Last year but I will always and always have wore long sleeves and pants never showing my arms and legs, for that reason I hate and always will hate swimming.**

**I thought I could explain how I feel during the process blood draining down my arms.**

_------------------------------------- _

**Reviews bring Mello back to life… Please save Mello's life before matt commits suicide**


End file.
